Septentriones
The Septentriones are alien antagonists in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' Mysterious invaders that arrive in Japan and begin attacking the country on a Sunday.The Septentriones show up at least once a day and there is a time limit of seven days to defeat them. They have been employed by Polaris to aid in its destruction and recreation of the world. The main targets of their attacks are the radio towers in Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka, as these towers are actually projecting a barrier that has been preventing their respective regions from disintegrating into the Void. Once all Septentriones have been defeated, the path to Polaris will open, allowing humanity to seek an audience with it. Naming In the Japanese version, the race names ("Star") for the Septentriones differ each other which correspond to their respective ancient Chinese names. ::* Not to be confused with Hokutosei (北斗星), the Taoist name for the Big Dipper. Except for Polaris, all subordinates directly under the Septentriones (not the generic demons which can be summoned by the player) are given the same Japanese race title as their parents but without the suffix "Sei" (star). Members *Dubhe: The pink mass on its top can expand and explode. *Merak: It is capable of creating small, red sub-units that explode upon reaching their destination. It can also fire an icy beam with a large range. *Phecda: While immune to almost everything while whole, it is also capable of splitting itself into two, while sacrificing its high-invulnerability. *Megrez: It appears from the Pacific Ocean and launches the needles that are on its body at the various areas of Japan. Those needles are capable of moving on their own and can cause earthquakes. *Alioth: It flies far above the attack range of the party's demons while dropping neurotoxins at its targets below. *Mizar: It is made up of smaller versions of itself that grow rapidly. If any grown clones are attacked, they too can split into smaller Mizar clones. *Benetnasch: It can split itself into four pieces, control the minds of team leaders so they cannot injure it, and disable any attempt to summon demons. It can also replicate the abilities of the other Septentriones to a limited degree. *Alcor: Appears on the last day in order to open the path to Polaris. *Polaris: Not a Septentrione, but a god-like entity - and Administrator - that rules from the Heavenly Throne in the Akasha Stratum and the mastermind behind the invasion. Each member, barring Polaris, appears for battle on a separate day, and has its own signature attack. Those signature attacks also correspond to each of the attacking elements in Devil Survivor 2. Their order of appearance also corresponds with their Bayer designation in the Big Dipper constellation. Trivia *The eight stars in the Devil Survivor 2 title logo points to the Septentriones needed to beat in order to reach Polaris. Seven stars under the logo points to Dubhe to Benetnasch, while the last one above the 'D' in Devil title is Polaris due to its positioning relative to the Big Dipper constellation. *The Septentriones are written as "Septentrions" in the original Japanese. *In the game the larger Septentriones like Merak and Megrez were scaled down to have them fit, with the anime showing how big they truly are. * The Septentriones bear some resemblance to the Angels of Neon Genesis Evangelion, in that they appear singularly, apparently destroy for the sheer sake of it and are named in a similar manner (in this case stars as opposed to angels). ** They share further similarity with the series, as they were designed by Mohiro Kitoh, the comic artist who designed the third angel in Rebirth of Evangelion 2.0 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Enemies Category:Astrology and Astronomy Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses